Twisted Tree Friends 4
Needles Kane the driver of Sweet Tooth has just won a Twisted Metal Tournament he was tired of killing the drivers and wants to be the star of the show. He confronts Calypso and asks to be the new ruler for Twisted Metal Calypso had no choice but to grant it. Now Needles Kane is the Twisted Metal holder and just like Calypso tends to cause trouble to the winner when he grants a wish. Contestants Calypso - Nuke Mobile Vehicle: Nuke Mobile (A truck with a nuke missle attached to it.) The original owner of Twisted Metal entered the contest to become the Twisted Metal runner again. Demeanor: Evil Bio(Quote) = "This is ridiculous, really; Twisted Metal is my tournament, it's my brainchild, it's mine! This will be proven soon enough and I'll serve this same foul humiliation back to that crooked, collapsed, cortex, criminally handicapped, overly-made up clown!" Handling: 1/5 Armor: 5/5 Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: 5/5 *Nuclear Missile: Calypso employs powerful nuclear missiles which must be detonated near his opponents. Ending All of Sweet Tooth's henchmen attack Calypso, but he takes them down fairly easily. He rushes for Sweet Tooth and they engage in a tug-of-war over the ring. The souls start escaping from the building and it starts to fall apart. The ring then is found by a kid on the street; inside the ring, one can still see Calypso and Sweet Tooth fighting, implying that they died and their souls were captured by the ring. Al Capone - Salvage Vehicle: Salvage (A Modified Ford Model T with MiniGun like Tommy Guns at the side of the car windows The Gangster entered the contest inorder to be away from everyone who wants to kill him Bio (Quote) = "It always me whos hated, trolled and attacked its time that i must enter this contest to run away from those citizens Demeanor: Evil Handling: 4/5 Armor: 2/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Crime Bosses Rage - Capone angrily shouts at his 3 flunkies forcing them to throw grenades allover the place. Ending Capone and his flunkies confront Needles Kane and ask to no longer be annoyed from others so Needles grants the wish and turns them into centipedes so noone can recgonize them. Now they are seen killing small mammals and insects enjoying their new life until a Bear unintentionally steps on them. Fungus - Brimstone Vehicle: Brimstone (A rusty old car with 2 homemade grenade launchers attached to it. Fungus entered the contest to have Petunia finally fall in love with him Bio (Quote) = "Why does Petunia not be nice to me? I have a huge crush on her and she is scared of me? Is it because of how dirty I am? Hopefully, if i win Petunia will love me Demeanor: Good Handling: 3/5 Armor: 2/5 Speed: 3/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Trash Away - Fungus dumps alot of trash out of his trunk the trash stink up and damage vehicles slowly overtime. Can be ignited. Ending Fungus approaches Needles Kane and tells him his wish. Needles Kane "grants" it and the next day Fungus sees Petunia at his door. Realizing his wish came true Fungus opens the door for her. However seeing him dirty, Petunia forces him to wash much to Fungus disapproval and he runs away. Flippy - Warthog Vehicle - Warthog (A Vietnam war era tank) Flippy enters the contest to get rid of his evil side Bio (Quote) = "My evil side has killed to many. Hearing about this tournamet, I can get rid of him and can live my own live without him in my body." Demanor: Twisted/Good (Sort of) Handling: 1/5 Armor: 4/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Ion Pad: Flippy plants a marker/target which initializes an ion satellite and later activates a powerful ion blast. Ending Flippy goes to Needles Kane and asks to have his evil side gone, Kane grants it and Evil Flippy comes out of Flippy's body who now a new tree friend, Evil Flippy pulls out a bowie knife and kills Flippy. Robo Star - Smashe Vehicle: Smashe (A built from scratch RV with spikes at the front and Grenade Launchers on the side.) Robo Star entered the contest to become young again. Bio (Quote) = "A look like an old man I don't want to be like this, Its time i be young again" Demeanor: Kind Handling: 3/5 Armor: 5/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Rockets Away: Robo Star replaces the the grenade launchers on the side of his RV and replaces it with RPG's with limited ammo Ending Robo Star comes up to Needles Kane and asks to be young again. Needles looks at Robo Star's wrinkled face and thinks of a twist he grants it by turning Robo Star into a newborn baby. William the Conquer- Wrecker Vehicle: Wrecker(a metal siege tower with spikes and crossbows allover it The Noble Duke of Normany entered the contest to have the ultimate army Bio (Quote) = "I commanded an army of knights for many years! now with computer technology, I am out of buisness! Its time I command the biggest army ever!" Demeanor: Cruel Handling: 2/5 Armor: 5/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Crusader's siege = A army of 1000 knights come out of the tower and shoot their crossbows at passing vehicles Ending William goes to Needles Kane and asks that he wants the biggest army to command. Kane grants it and now William is shown as a action figure with 10,000,000 knight action figures with him about to siege a toy castle. Alex/Daryl Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images